


Crimson Blade

by Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dark Side Rey, Dark!Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), kylo is her teacher, rey is not nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/pseuds/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rey gets her lightsaber and Kylo Ren helps her tie up some loose ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for iamalittleshit for the Reylo Valentine's Gift Exchange. They wanted dark!Rey and force bond. Please enjoy!

Kylo observes her silently, his unmasked head tilted slightly to the right. She is an enigma that he isn’t sure he will ever fully understand. He isn’t even sure that he wants to. 

Rey stands before him, running her hand reverently down the hilt of a lightsaber – _her lightsaber_. She had molded it, created it, nurtured it, and now it belongs to her completely.

He can feel her pride surge through their mental connection; her strongest emotions always reverberated through his mind as well. 

“Well?” Kylo prompts, nodding at the lightsaber hilt. 

Rey looks up at him sharply, the ghost of a smirk on her features. 

Without further ado, she ignites the saber. Two brilliant beams of crimson erupt from both ends of the hilt. The hauntingly beautiful red reflects in her eyes and shines across her coldly beautiful countenance. 

The lightsaber is double-bladed, similar to her weapon from another time. Her old staff that belonged to another life. A weapon that echoed of sands, heat, and parched throats. 

Rey twirls the lightsaber experimentally, her black robes swirling around her as she does so. 

She feels a sharp stab of anger grow within her as she let her thoughts linger on Jakku, the wasteland where she used to live. She embraces the fury as Kylo had taught her, letting the emotion coalesce inside her. She feels it brew into a pool of dark power deep within that she can draw upon, that she can use to strengthen herself. 

Kylo senses her rising ire and he cherishes the feeling. He fuels her hatred through their bond, allowing the malicious thoughts to grow. The two heighten the exorbitant amount of power between them; their emotions become one combined haze of anger.

He pulls out his own lightsaber, igniting it with a low _whoosh_. The air crackles, the hum of their weapons the only sound for a long moment as the pair regard each other warily.

_Shall we test it?_ Kylo’s voice echoes challengingly in her mind. 

Rey lunges at him first, causing him to raise his blade up swiftly to block the jab. He pushes her back but not for long. She attacks again, rotating her blade in order to lock onto his own. 

Their muscles strain as they push against their locked blades. They stare at each other fiercely, neither willing to retreat. 

Rey suddenly shifts her weight in order to twirl out of their stalemate. Her lightsaber arcs gracefully as she brandishes it before her. 

Kylo spins his own saber slowly as he walks towards her, an amused glint in his eyes. The blades connect again with a sharp hiss as their impromptu battle continues.

A raw energy hums between the, guiding their motions in their bewitching dark dance that somehow always feels both new and achingly familiar. 

Kylo can feel Rey pushing into his mind, just as firmly as her lightsaber presses against his own. They both try to read the others intentions, to anticipate the next attack to gain the upper hand. 

Their reality consists of nothing more than their two crimson blades, and their two minds that simultaneously embrace and pull at the other. Their fight rages on as it always had, and always would.

\----

“There is one more task you must complete.” Kylo’s voice is clipped and robotic through his mask. 

Rey crosses her arms expectantly as she turns to watch him approach. 

“The last obstacle before you will join my Knights of Ren.” He elaborates. 

Rey straightens imperceptibly at the prospect, her chin rising slightly. “What is it that I must do, _Master Ren?_ ” She responds, her tone slightly mocking as she states the respectful title. 

Kylo curls his hand into a loose fist and takes a deep breath. He doesn’t mind her mild impertinence as much as he used to, it’s part of her appeal.

He smirks behind his mask, thinking about how much he secretly prefers her reverent whispering of _Kylo_ than the formal address. With their previous evening together coming to mind, he briefly disregards her insubordination. 

He instead places his hand on the small of her back to guide her. His touch is surprisingly gentle, presenting a strange juxtaposition to his usually intimidating visage. Kylo leads Rey to the nearby viewport, directing her gaze out to the stars beyond. 

She scans the expanse, her eyes settling upon the lone planet that the opening reveals. 

Kylo feels a sudden spike in her emotions through their shared bond. He knew she would recognize the location. “And where is it that we are going, _my student?_ ” His tone is almost taunting. 

Rey briefly pushes into his thoughts, trying to see if this is all a trick, a ruse. It is not. Her eyes narrow as she stares at the tan, bleak planet. 

He senses the waves of anger that start to slowly flow from her as she regards it. 

He slides his hand from her back to wrap around her side in a bruising grip. Rey responds in kind, wrapping her hand painfully around his wrist. 

Her words come out in a low hiss when she finally responds. “ _Jakku._ ”

\-----

Rey stands triumphantly over the cowering creature – the sands swirling around them going unnoticed. She can sense Kylo Ren somewhere behind her, a menacing shadow. 

Her lightsaber hovers over Unkar Plutt’s disgusting neck as he grovels before her. 

Rey distantly hears the sound of him begging for mercy, for forgiveness. She is past the point of sympathy. She feels nothing but unbridled hatred for the creature shaking before her, the creature who had allowed her to starve, the creature who made her fight daily for the barest necessities, the creature that had turned a blind eye to her suffering. Truly, the newest mistress of the dark side feels nothing but contempt for the pitiful vermin.

Kylo calls to her through their bond. _Kill him, Rey! Give into your hate. Complete your training!_

Rey needs no prompting from her teacher. She can already feel the sanguinary desire pulsing through her veins, her vision becoming tinged with red. 

She swings her lightsaber smoothly through Unkar Plutt’s neck, twirling swiftly to allow her second blade to penetrate the Crolute as well. His lifeless form falls unceremoniously to the sand covered ground.

Rey regards the corpse for a moment as she turns off her lightsaber. She can feel the power within her grow at the gruesome sight. 

She turns slowly to survey the carnage around her. All of the scavengers who had survived the TIE Fighter attack on Niima Outpost are now dead, their bodies already blending into the landscape. Some had fallen by her deadly lightsaber, the others to Kylo’s. None of them matter now. She is free from her past. 

She faces Kylo, her eyes flashing triumphantly. 

Kylo Ren stretches one gloved hand towards Rey which she accepts without hesitation. 

She is ready to embrace her destiny.


End file.
